Destroy You
by HanbunHeikin
Summary: Okay, this is the first pairing of this type but i hope you enjoy. Krad has some thoughts. Warnings: implied yaoi


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DNAngel. If I did it would be FULL of yaoi. Trust me. I am the ULTIMATE shonen ai fangirl. So fear me. MWAHAHHAHAHAH. *cough* err....sorry.  
  
Warnings: implied yaoi  
  
Notes: This is the first thing I have ever posted. It is going to be in a series of fics and such. Wrote this spur of the moment. If you enjoy it PLEASE review. I am BEGGING here. This is a new coupling, but I hope you enjoy. Thanks for taking the time to read and enjoy the fic......thingy...brainstorm.....stuff...that..this is? Ummm.....I am going to stop while I am behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Destroy You  
  
  
  
Krad POV  
  
I see him again. He is smiling, laughing, being.....himself. It sickens me so to see one so cheerful . My one wish is to wipe that look off his face. The boy is not always this joyous. From my prison I have seen him cry, and it is beautiful.   
Yes, I detest the fact that they are the ones to make him ache so. Those harpies do not deserve the privilege of seeing those splendid drops spill forth from his stunning eyes. That pleasure should be reserved for me and me alone. Oh well. They do not appreciate and do not derive pleasure from his turmoil. So, I do not mind as much.   
Although, soon he is grinning again. His smile is not as true afterward. That eases my discomfort. His smiles are painful for me. Happiness is an illusion. Tears suit him better by far. Every time his love is rejected I laugh. For I know that soon I shall see his true beauty.   
Have you ever heard him cry? His sobs are so pain filled that I must force myself to keep from moaning. Is that why I hurt him? No, I have my own reasons for attacking this little one. Little one. He truly is an innocent. Perhaps that is why his hurt is so exquisite. My keeper thinks this child is, how you say, cute. When the light is distressed or heartbroken my master feels his pain too. I could almost laugh. Not even my other self understands the splendor of this child's wounds. Only I can truly value his injuries.  
I attack him once again. Now I am atop him. I stare into his eyes. All that fear, all that hate, all that pain. I growl. He thinks of others. The fact that he does not think only of me is disturbing. My face should be the one to haunt him.   
There is a tickling in the back of my mind. Outwardly I smirk. The alarm in his eyes has grown. No. Now is not the time for me to indulge in his fright. It is obvious to me that my keeper is trying to push me back into the dark reaches of his mind. He is trying to force control. I will not allow Satoshi-sama to take control of MY body. Not now.  
My attention is turned back to the light. I want him to cry only for me. He is damaged. Broken. Of no use to anyone but myself. He is trying not to cry. It is my guess that he has discovered the content of my thoughts. Fine little one don't cry for me. With that I stand taking him with me. I shove him. He falls..........only to be saved. He is always saved.  
As he flies off I allow my master to take control. I turn to my silent reverie. I ache. My wish is to see that light of his diminished. I would accept him as an equal if only he would give up that sickening innocence. Were he to give up that virtue of his I would willingly claim him. He is too goodly. I want to make him cry. No matter how hard I try I am not the only reason for his tears.  
Next time I meet him I shall present him with a choice. Either he cries for me or he will be destroyed. Next time he will not be so lucky. Time for me to rest. I need to replenish my energy. I must be ready for my next confrontation with the light.  
No I do not love him, but I desire him. His pain excites me. And my last conscious thought before I slip away is of him. I chuckle softly. Next time we meet you will cry for me.   
I am going to hurt you Wing Master.   
  
Daisuke.  
  
Let me destroy you.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Notes: Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it please review. Otherwise I might not continue. If anyone has an unusual yaoi or yuri coupling that they can't find a fic of, write me. If I know the series fairly well I will write a fanfiction of that pairing. If I don't know the series I will read up on it and try to write a fic about it. That is all. Please take a complimentary paper clip on your way out. Don't step on the begonias and don't eat twinkies. Anything that can sit on a shelf for seven years has GOT to be bad for ya. 


End file.
